Mushroom
Mushroom (マッシュルーム) is an odorite mostly known for improvised/freestyle dancing. He is mostly seen wearing a black cap. He is first seen dancing in a B-BOY competition video doing a freestyle dance for a mashup/remix of songs from the Summer Wars soundtrack. However, his real debut in Nico Nico Douga was in 2011 where he participated in a Techno Break dance cover. Despite being his first video, he was recognized more in his dance cover of Cyber Thunder Cider together with Nyantaro. He is a self-proclaimed gaijin in which, he is half Japanese.Mushroom's Twitter He can also speak fluent English.Mushroom speaking English in an interview At present, he is part of the dance unit CozmossE and FULL HALF. Collaboration Units # Member of FULL HALF # Member of CozmossE List of Dances (2010.07.19) # "Techno Break" feat. Mushroom, Takabun, Shiikendouu, Furiisha, Jonathan, Oyassan and Ribesu (2011.06.27) # "Babylon" (2011.07.04) # "Maji YORU 1000%" (2011.09.03) # "Eden" (2011.09.03) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.09.29) # "World's End Dancehall remix" (2011.11.02) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Mushroom and Nyantaro (2011.11.02) # "Breath" (2011.11.07) # "Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia" (2011.11.16) # "Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" feat. Mushroom, Shiratori, Kotaro, Pan2, Syokupan Men, Dr. Fei, Kiku Masa, Karen, Kaion Leo and Yukimin (2011.12.31) # "Techno Break" feat. Mushroom, Shoma, Shiro rin, Kamiio, Umesan, Tokeru and Takabun (2012.03.15) # "Ω Atols Remix" (2012.06.08) # "Eden" (2012.10.23) (Original choreography) # "Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain" feat. CozmossE (2012.10.31) (YouTube only) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.11.14) (YouTube only) # "Eden" (2012.12.04) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. CozmossE (2012.12.22) (YouTube only) # "Tetrodotoxin Synth.﻿ No.2" feat. Mushroom and Takafumi (2013.01.19) # "Tetrodotoxin Synth.﻿ No.2" feat. CozmossE (2013.01.29) (YouTube only) # "Babylon" feat. CozmossE (2013.02.07) (YouTube only) # "Calc." (2013.02.20) # "Kakuranger OP" feat. Mushroom, SHARE LOCK HOMES, Nyantaro and Matsu Konata (2013.03.13) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" feat. Mushroom, SHARE LOCK HOMES, TAKUMA, Matsu Konata and Nyantaro (2013.03.14) # "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" feat. Mushroom, SHARE LOCK HOMES, TAKUMA, Matsu Konata and Nyantaro (2013.03.15) # "Mother-of-Pearl Bones" (2013.05.09) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Mushroom, TAKUMA, and Matsu Konata (2013.05.23) # "Raden no Hone" (2013.05.31) # "Scheveningen" (2013.06.13) # "Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (2013.06.23) # "Gomen ne, Gomen ne" (2013.09.09) # "Eye (ATOLS)" (2013.11.13) # "Kakuranger OP (Nagoya)" feat. Mushroom, DO@RAT, Yoshi, Shoma, HIGE, Palm, Kerumin, Rein, Takabun, Takafumi, Tsuna and Kochasu Wipe (2013.11.22) # "Yankee Boy Yankee Girl" (2014.02.02) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2014.02.09) # "_sin_" feat. FULL HALF (2014.02.12) # "Doushite-chan's Theme" (2014.03.23) # "Totemo Itai Ita Gatari" (2014.03.30) # "Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain" (2014.04.05) # "Coin Locker Baby" (2014.04.06) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" feat. Mushroom and Shoma (2014.04.07) # "Hatsune Miku Append"(2014.04.13) # "01 (ATOLS)" (2014.04.14) # "Calc." Piano Ver (2014.05.11) # "Campanella" feat. FULL HALF (2014.06.10) # "Senbonzakura" -Wagakki Band ver.- feat. Mushroom, Yamaneko, Takafumi, Ryogo and Marin (2014.07.22) # "Angelfish" feat. Mushroom and Takafumi (2014.08.07) # "Children Record" feat. Mushroom, Takafumi, Marin, Kyouju and Yamaneko (2014.11.08) # "Hibikaze" feat. Mushroom, Gets, Katou and Shoma (2014.11.18) (Original choreography) # "One Two Fanclub (GigaP remix)" (2015.01.26) # "Wish A Happy Death" feat. Mushroom and Katou (2015.04.21) # "Daisuki na Kyoku" (2015.05.12) # "Utopiosphere/Magnolia" (2015.05.18) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Mushroom, Takafumi, Marin, Kyouju and Yamaneko (2015.05.25) # "cLick cRack" feat. Mushroom and Takafumi (2015.06.09) # "Chimera" feat. Mushroom and Katou (2015.10.23) # "Preserved Roses" feat. Mushroom, Gets, Takafumi, Giachasso and Tadanon (2015.10.29) }} Sample Video Gallery Mushroom.jpg|Portrait of Mushroom Cozmosse.jpg|CozmossE Cozmosse photo.jpeg|CozmossE 4 person resonate.jpg|With Katou, ANDY, and Gets in Resonate Trivia * His mother is of Japanese descent while his father is presumed to be American * He has lived in Japan for about 18 years * He doesn't know his blood type * His favorite color is navy blue * He likes dragons and dislikes dogs * His favorite animes include When they Cry, Toradora, CLANNAD, Bakemonogatari, Elfenlied and more * His favorite mangas include Naruto, BLEACH, Deathnote, Mr.Fullswing and more * His favorite genres of music are Dubstep, Glitch Hop, Breakcore * His favorite video games are Fallout Franchise, Skyrim, Dragon Age Franchise, Mass Effect Franchise, BioShock Franchise, Red Dead Redemption, Battlefield Bad company 2, Magicka, Metal Gear Solid Franchise, Pokemon, and more; his least favorite video games are Mind Jack and Fable 3 * His favorite foods are Curry with cheese, Japanese Sushi, Kentuky Fried Chicken; his least favorite food is shrimp * His favorite drinks are El Diablo, Milk, Doctor Pepper, Monster, Red bull; his least favorite drink is Japanese tea * His favorite style of dance is freestyle * His favorite dancers are Les Twins, Akihic☆彡, Kite, and Koharu Sugawara * He likes the TV shows めちゃイケ、South Park, and LOST * He says his favorite time of day is "The time of day when I’m not wasting my time doing absolutely nothing." * He dislikes the song "Baby" by Justin Bieber and the Naruto anime (but likes the manga) * He claims to have started dancing because he "thought it would be fun" * He had a hard time learning social skills in the dance community * His favorite thing about being a dancer is meeting people through dancing * He imagines if he wasn't a dancer he may have pursued acting * His life dream is to rid the world of cockroaches * He likes to play video games in his spare time External Links * Twitter * Vine Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite